


Something More

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten Clark just rejected Liam's marriage proposal. With Camille out of the house and some wine, she got herself to Cameron's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Stitchers fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and the characters are too OOC. I also apologize for any formatting or grammatical errors. It got all messed up when I opened it on here.

She awoke in an unfamiliar place. She was confused, almost completely bare, yet warm. She felt a warm body wrapped around her. She looked up to see the stranger.

Except this wasn't a stranger. He was far from it.

"Shit..." she cursed under her breath. She peeked under the sheets and saw they were both halfway clothed, Cameron wearing a pair of boxers and her in her panties and tank top. She began to shake the other body. "Cameron..." she murmured. "Cameron wake up..." Her head was killing her and she felt the need to puke.  
The man stirred slightly and tightened his grip. "Shh..." he murmured. "It's too early." It was a natural reaction for him.

Kirsten groaned, sitting up. "Wake up," she said again, peeling his arms away.

Cameron's eyes blinked open and he slowly sat up. "What...?" he muttered. Finally, his eyes adjusted, but his vision was minimal without his glasses. And, unfortunately, he fell asleep with his contacts in and his eyes were ridiculously dry. He managed to make out the figure and knew the voice. "Shit..." he said softly, just like her.

"Uh, yeah. Shit," repeated Kirsten.

"Give me a minute," Cameron said as he turned away, putting on his glasses. "Alright, well..."

"Tell me what happened. How did I end up here, dressed up like this, and feeling like I have a hangover?"

Cameron sighed, rubbing his face. "Truth?"

"Truth."

"Okay."

_The previous night..._

Kirsten came over, a bit tipsy already and with another bottle of wine. She had just dumped her other boyfriend, Liam. "Dumping" isn't exactly the best terminology because she turned down his marriage proposal and then said they shouldn't be seeing each other anymore. He was hardly ever around, even though that didn't make a difference to her, but when time was calculated, the time they had seen each other over the three years they dated was seven weeks total. That's nowhere near enough time to know for a relationship to be ready for engagement.

She had shown up on Cameron's front door at about eleven at night, pounding on the door until he answered. Once he did, she said, "I dumped Liam. I need somebody to drink with and not judge. Camille is out with Linus and I need somebody."

Cameron nodded, letting Kirsten enter his apartment. He stepped aside for the blonde, closing the door softy behind them. "You...wanna talk? Or eat? Drink, sleep...?"

Kirsten dropped down onto the couch, pulling out he wine bottle from the brown bag. "Drink. Alcohol fixes everything, right?" she said casually, although her of all people knew that wasn't true.

Cameron sighed, grabbing to wine glasses and walking over with a corkscrew. "Here, allow me," he said as he took the bottle.

Kirsten took her hair down and shook it slightly, as if she were shaking off the stress. She crashed down onto the couch and rubbed her face. Cameron came over after a few moments, handing her a glass and placing the bottle down on the coffee table. "Cheers," she said dryly.

Cameron tipped his glass and clinked it with hers before sipping on the wine, cringing at the strong taste. "You should've just gotten whiskey or something," he said as he placed the cup back down.

Kirsten had already finished the glass, looking up. "This was cheaper." She began to pour more into her glass but didn't drink from it. "I'm sorry to be bothering you," she said shyly. "I know you've got better things to do with your life than sit here and hear me whine about all kinds of shit."

Cameron shook his head. "No, you're not bothering me at all. I have nothing to do tonight, so I'm glad I can be here for you," he said with a kind smile. "Really, Kirsten, I don't mind." He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her the best he could. He didn't know Kirsten's complete boundaries or how she preferred to be comforted, so he took it slow.

Kirsten, to anyone's surprised, leaned into the touch. She took another sip of wine before placing her glass down next to Cameron's. "I didn't love him," she stated plainly. This made Cameron perk up a bit, curious about the relationship the couple had. "He was never around and thought all I wanted was food and sex when he was around. He saw me as a no-strings-attached kind of girl because of my condition. Like I was some sort of...you to him." She paused for a moment, thinking hard about the two of them. "In the three years we 'dated'...I can only remember one time that dinner didn't lead to sex."

Cameron just took it all in. He let Kirsten talk and complain about Liam, and the hatred and negative feelings he had when he first met the guy intensified. As she talk, he moved his hand upward to Kirsten's hair, fingering it gently. She eventually leaned forward and rested her head on Cameron's shoulder.

"Why can't I feel anything?" she asked softly, tears swelling in her eyes. "Why can't I be normal?"

Cameron hugged her tightly, resting the side of his head on Kirsten's. "Because you're better this way. And feeling..." He bit his lower lip hard. "Feeling isn't always the best..." His eyes closed slowly and his gripped tightened on the girl.

"I can feel with you..." she whispered softly. "I have emotion when I'm near you."

He picked his head up slightly. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean...I get some sort of nervous, airiness inside me and my heart races. And I feel all those things I felt in that first stitch. All those emotions, fears, thoughts, everything. I feel that with you. And..." She paused for a moment, peering up at Cameron. "I don't know what it is."

Love. It's love, Stretch. Of course, he couldn't just say that. That would be too weird and creepy. Plus, what does that say about him? He didn't want to identify Kirsten's emotions for her, but if she doesn't know...then what?

He swallowed thickly before looking down at her. "Does it make you feel good?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Happy?"

A nod.

"You said nervous already. How about...comfort."

Another nod before she said, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess some."

Cameron wanted to say it so badly, kiss her so badly, love her so badly. But she was so vulnerable. Not quite drunk but enough. "If it feels good, makes you happy, and gives you comfort...that leaves the biggest emotion." He inhaled deeply. "Love."

Kirsten's eyes widened. That's what love felt like? Why didn't she feel like that towards her mother? Why was it just coming up now? And for Cameron? Was the feeling mutual? Did he love her? Or did he love somebody else and he knew what it was?

"So...I love you?" she asked.

Cameron tried to hide the pure happiness flooding his system. "That's a thing you need to figure out yourself, Stretch."

"Do you love me?"

The question came out so fast and so casually. Cameron froze. He didn't know how to respond. What there a proper way to? There had to be. But what if she doesn't love him? Too many things could go wrong.

"Yes." It was the truth. He did love her. It had only been a few months but...there was more than just surface value. He nodded with eyes closed. "Yes. I love you."

Kirsten simply smiled. "I thought so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're not exactly the best at hiding emotions."

Cameron squinted his eyes slightly. "How so?"

"Well, you being so protective over me all the time to start. Initially, I thought it was because of the whole ordeal with Marta nearly dying because of a stitch, but then it wasn't just when I went into people's brains. Every time I did something a little bit dangerous, you were right there next to me, ready to put your own life on the line. And then there's those heart-to-heart conversations you love to have. I think you've told me more about yourself than anyone else. Even Maggie."

Cameron inhaled deeply. "Well, you're not wrong..." he said softly.

Kirsten smiled. "I know I'm not." She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently before resting her head back down on his shoulder. "I think I do love you," she whispered, a smile still on her face.

Cameron's heart fluttered, taking a deep breath shakily. He adjusted them so then he was looking into her eyes. "Well, if you do, then…that’s really great,” he smiled. He cleared his throat nervously. “S-so…can I, um, kiss you, or is that…?” His eyes were closed at this point, his face bright red.

Kirsten’s face was normal, but her heart rate was anything but. “Um…yes…” She decided to take some pressure off of Cameron and close the small gap between them. It was something different, a feeling she only felt in stitching. She let her lips relax and fell into him, allowing the bizarre feeling take over her.

A few moments later, they parted away, smiles wide across their faces. “Well…I liked that,” whispered Kirsten, eyes still closed. She pulled away only to straddle Cameron. She reached over for her glass of wine, finishing it off before also finishing half the bottle. She was definitely drunk at that point. “I think I might want more…” she murmured, leaning down to kiss Cameron.

Cameron held her up. “Kirsten, no. Y-you’re drunk. We’re not doing anything.” He didn’t know if it was at all genuine, but he knew he would always regret doing something without somebody’s sober consent.

“C’mon…” she begged, her hands sliding under his shirt.

“No. I’m-I’m sorry.” He picked up her hands and held them in his own.

Kirsten, still in her genuine, stubborn spirit, took off her layers of clothes and pants to leave her only in a tank top and panties. “I know you want this too.” Her hands slid under Cameron’s shirt again, pushing it over his head.

Unfortunately, Cameron struggled to resist. He sat up and picked Kirsten up, carrying her to his room. “Better get comfortable, right?” he said as he walked.

Kirsten giggled, resting her forehead on Cameron’s. She kept her smile wide on her face as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around Cameron’s neck. “So romantic, Dr. Goodkin,” she grinned.

Cameron chuckled nervously, sliding his door open to his bedroom. He sat Kirsten down on the bed carefully.

Kirsten took the chance to grab one of his belt loops and pull him close, unbuttoning them and sliding them down.

“Whoa, Stretch!” Cameron yelled. Kirsten only sat there grinning. He chuckled awkwardly again, taking a deep breath. “Um, let me…let me go take out my contacts. They’re drying out. Here, get comfy.” He helped her to get under the blankets. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before going into the bathroom. He did what he was going to. He took out his contacts and placed them in the container. He washed his face also, hoping to give Kirsten time to relax and fall asleep. After about ten minutes, he came out of the bathroom and smiled.

His plan worked. Kirsten was sound asleep and cuddled comfortable under the blankets. He smiled, walking over to the other side of the bed and sighed. “Good night, love,” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
***  
“So, that’s what happened last night,” Cameron said with a slight shrug.

Kirsten thought it over. She admitted to loving Cameron? She got drunk? She wanted to have sex with Cameron? Go figure. She didn’t remember anything. Again.

She sighed softly. “Well…I-I guess that’s all good. I mean…I don’t think I would’ve told you any other way, so…”

Cameron smiled slightly. “I didn’t want to do anything that you would regret or get mad at me for. I, um…I-I-I wanted to-to do it with you, but…I didn’t want to violate you. Especially while you were drunk.”

It was an awkward conversation. He couldn’t explain why he didn’t do it well, but he hoped Kirsten understood.

And she did. She more than understood. “Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. “Really.”


End file.
